


Done And Done

by kittenofdoomage



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Female Reader, Fluff, Reader Insert, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 19:49:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8635894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenofdoomage/pseuds/kittenofdoomage
Summary: Sam knows the best way to cheer you up - Netflix And Chill :)





	

It was an offhanded comment really, and one you didn’t expect the larger of the two Winchesters to follow through on. After the worst weekend of your life, you’d returned home to a mess, and a hunt, which had quickly gone south, and by the time Wednesday morning rolled around, you were  _ done _ . In every sense of the word.

Dean had known to remove himself from your presence when you’d bitten his head off in the kitchen and almost cried. He wasn’t sure which was worse – crying women were not his forte, and he usually said the wrong thing and got himself a slap. So he pegged it, finding Sam, and instructing him to do his thing. The younger brother had sought you out in the kitchen, where you were preparing the strongest coffee you could, and asked if you were okay.

‘Honestly, Sam…I just want to lay in bed all day, with a shit movie on Netflix, some ice-cream. Pretend the world doesn’t exist.’ The words were so bitterly spat, you weren’t surprised when he turned tail and fled like his brother had done.

Surprise didn’t even cover your heart-melting reaction when he knocked on your door an hour later with his laptop, two hot cocoas and your favourite flavour of Ben and Jerry’s ice-cream, along with two spoons. Tears were threatening as he sidled over to your bed and placed the tray down, giving you his signature dimpled grin that only served to reduce you to a puddle of mush on the covers.

‘Dean won’t be back for a few hours. I think you scared him.’

You felt a little guilty about that, and as you took the ice-cream from Sam, you gave him a little smile. ‘I’ll apologise later. I didn’t mean to snap. It’s just been a really, really bad week.’ The emotion made your voice shake, and Sam nodded, before picking up the laptop.

‘I’ll just set this up for us.’

‘Us?’ You questioned.

‘What, did you think I wasn’t gonna stay here and keep my favourite girl company?’ He winked, moving over to your old television and hooking the laptop up. He had to stoop a little to do it, providing you with the perfect view of his butt in the tight denim of his pants. Unconsciously, you licked your lips, nodding a little.

‘I didn’t think I’d be much company at all, with the mood I’ve been in,’ you whispered. ‘I mean, out of seven dwarfs, I’m hella Grumpy.’ Sam chuckled under his breath, finishing his set up of the laptop, the red Netflix logo almost a little too bright. ‘You really wanna stay?’

‘You’re not eating all that Ben and Jerry’s. It’s my favourite flavour too, sweetheart.’

Your heart swelled a little as he moved around to the opposite side of the bed, throwing himself down and stretching his long legs out beside you. You couldn’t help  but notice that he had bare feet, his toes wriggling in the cool air of your room. ‘Sam, you’re not wearing socks.’

He shrugged, holding the remote up to control his laptop. ‘I like having bare feet on the cold floor. Besides, leaving your socks off is better etiquette, right?’

A frown creased your brow. ‘For what?’

Sam looked over at you, wriggling his eyebrows a little in amusement. ‘Isn’t this Netflix and chill?’ Your mouth opened and shut a few times as you tried to wrap your head around his comment, almost missing his amused laughter. ‘I’m joking. You know I wouldn’t assume that of you.’ You narrowed your eyes at him, although arousal was already sweeping through your body, responding to his close proximity in the way it always did. It wouldn’t be the first time you and Sam had hooked up, but there was no “label” to your relationship. ‘I just wanna see you smile, Y/N. You know that.’

You nodded, flipping the lid off of the ice-cream and grabbing the spoons Sam had brought in with it. ‘You want first bite?’

*****

Two hours later, the hot chocolate was gone, and the ice-cream with it. You and Sam had moved underneath the covers, and at some point he’d gathered you into his arms as you watched the generic disaster movie he’d picked. The acting was awful and the special effects even worse, but you weren’t truthfully paying that much attention.

Your head was pressed against his chest, the steady thumping of his heart loud in your ear, but it was reassuring and comforting. For the last ten minutes, Sam had been stroked the sensitive skin of your lower back underneath your thin t-shirt, awakening every little happy cell in your body. Having him this close was bliss, but you couldn’t deny the want for more that thrummed through your veins.

Sam shifted a little, his hand moving lower so his thumb could brush your hip, pushing aside the waistband  of your sweats. The shiver than ran down your spine was almost imperceptible, and you dared to move your hand down from where it rested against his ribcage. He tensed a teency bit, and you hesitated, wondering if he wanted this or not.

His fingers pushed underneath your pants entirely, his thumb still running back and forth over your hip as the rest of his fingers rested against the top of your ass cheek, making heat flame in your centre. Confidence burst out from his action, and you allowed your fingers to travel down further south over the smooth expanse of his belly, to the waistband of his pants. Your fingertips stretched out, encountering the hard bulge that had already swollen in his jeans. As you touched him, Sam moaned and you smiled at his reaction.

‘Y/N…’ He breathed your name outwards, and you pushed your hand further down, cupping his cock through his jeans, and it twitched in response, swelling further. You knew exactly what he had hidden in the confines of his denim, and it made your mouth water.

Sam stretched his arm out, his fingers teasing along the crack of your ass, moving further down and around until he brushed against the soaked patch of your panties, a rumble of pleased laughter echoing in your ears as you arched into him. Almost reactively, you slid down his body, until your head was against his belly. His stomach gurgled a little, making you giggle.

‘Someone still hungry?’ You quipped, and Sam growled, his fingers pulling your panties to the side, stroking over your bare folds. ‘Oh!’

‘Only for you, baby,’ he muttered, cupping your sex with his hand and urging your ass up the bed, placing you at a right angle to his body. ‘Fuck, you’re so wet.’

You nodded as you dragged his shirt upwards, exposing the happy trail of hair that led from his belly button down to underneath his jeans. ‘It’s difficult to be next to you and  _ not _ be wet, Sam.’ His responding laughter was drowned out by a moan as you flicked the button of his pants undone, letting the zipper lower. The thick length of his cock strained against the material, helping the last few teeth of the fastening apart as it sprung free from its prison. Sam groaned again, his hips jerking upwards off of the bed as his fingers curled back into your soaked pussy.

Wrapping your fingers around his length made him still, but his fingers kept moving against you. His index and ring finger pressed into your soaked hole, making you whimper against his skin, the dark thatch of hair at the base of his cock tickling your nose.

‘You’re so fucking beautiful,’ Sam mumbled, stretching his other arm behind his head as you smiled, tightening your hand around his cock and pumping slowly.

‘How can you say than when all you can see is the back of my head and my ass?’ You replied, your hand making his cock throb and swell as you moved.

Sam chuckled, pushing his two finger further into your wet channel, making you arch the small of your back so you were closer to him. His teeth sank into his full bottom lip as you flicked your tongue out across the tip of his cock, scooping up the precome oozing from the tip. ‘Everything about you is beautiful,’ he muttered, slowly thrusting his fingers in and out of your pussy. It was enough to stimulate you, tease you, and you rocked your hips against his forearm, wanting more from him. ‘The way you move, the way you talk, the way you fight…’ He groaned deeply as you slid your lips down over his cock, encasing the thick crown of his length in your hot mouth. ‘The way you suck cock. Fuck.’

You smiled around him, covering the base of his dick with your hand, squeezing in rhythm with your shallow thrusts. He stretched his arm further, pushing his fingers into you more, the fabric of your panties pulled tight across your ass. As if responding to a challenge, you sank down on his cock another inch, sucking air in through your nose as your lungs burned for oxygen.

Sam’s fingers were fucking into you in earnest now, the tips of them just grazing your sweet spot, and you whined around his dick in your mouth, trying to push your ass further up the bed by pressing your feet against the mattress. It worked a little, allowing his fingers to sink deeper into you, hitting exactly the right place to make your legs quiver and your heart race.

‘Don’t stop,’ Sam groaned, one hand fisted in his hair behind his head as his heels dug into the bed, using all his strength not to thrust up and fuck into your mouth. A small part of you relished the thought of choking on his handsomely thick cock, but the other, larger part, wasn’t too keen on the idea. You liked having the control over your own pace, and Sam’s cock was far too generous to ever fit entirely into your mouth. Not comfortably anyway. ‘Fuck, don’t stop,’ he grunted again, his hand working against your pussy harder, the slap of his wrist against your ass drowning out the desperate pleas of whatever useless actress was in trouble on the computer screen.

With a groan, you managed to work another inch of him into your mouth, trying to push your body back up into his hold, desperate for more friction. Sam’s fingers worked relentlessly against you, pushing you to the very edge of bliss, but not all the way over. Your body hummed with the need for release, your blood feeling like it was boiling to the surface as your centre coiled and tensed and waited for just the right second…

But Sam wasn’t giving it up so easily, and he grinned as he pulled his fingers away, leaving you with soaked through panties and his cock twitching in your mouth.

‘Sam, please –‘

‘Na-uh, Y/N. Wanna make this real good for you.’ He tugged at your pants, and you released his cock, kneeling upright over him. ‘Take these off,’ he ordered, and you obeyed, scrambling to remove all off your clothing. It was difficult to take your eyes off his long, lithe form as he arched his hips off the bed and pushed his pants down, before tearing his shirt over his head to lay naked on your bed. The covers were discarded, joining the piles of clothing on the floor, and you crawled closer, wanting to feel him inside, stretching you out and making you keen his name.

Before you could get there, Sam moved, quick as a shot, his arms wrapping around you and pinning you to the mattress.

‘You can ride me later. Right now, I wanna make you come apart.’ His words were husky and deep, and didn’t last more than two seconds in the air before they were shattered by your wanton moans. Sam used his knees to spread your thighs, letting his cock bounce and rub against your drenched pussy as his mouth explored your breasts. Your nipples ached hard, pointing up into the air, and Sam grinned as he pounced on each one, sucking hard until you whimpered his name.

‘Sam –‘

‘I know, I know what you need, sweetheart.’ He pushed back onto his thighs, looking down at your exposed and shuddering body for a split second, before fisting his cock and pushing his tip through your folds to tease your clit. ‘Look at you, all twisted up and desperate to come. You want me inside, baby?’ You nodded, trying to resist the urge to reach for him, clenching your fingers in the sheets as your legs shook where they were spread. Sam smirked, still teasing you with his cock, and you felt your edge crumbling, your need for his touch overwhelming

It was a cascade of relief when he pulled back again, lining up with your soaked entrance and pushing home in a delicious sensation. Your pussy accommodated his thick length like it was made for him, both of you groaning in tandem as he kept moving, not stopping until he was fully seated in your body, his mouth once again latching onto your nipple and sucking hard.

That was all you needed. All the teasing and touching, the way he’d pushed you to the very edge before withdrawing; it was all worth it as you came hard, screaming his name as he rocked into you gently, his mouth worshipping each nipple in turn as you arched up into him. His hands cupped your hips, dragging your body against his, not stopping his movements despite the way your slick walls clutched at him.

‘So fucking wet and perfect,’ he muttered, sucking in a breath as he looked up from your bouncing tits. ‘Wrapped around my cock like you were made for it.’

‘Sam!’ You panted his name, his strong arms almost lifting you off the bed as he started to fuck you harder and faster into the bed, his hips almost bruising your thighs with the force of his thrusts. Fireworks exploded in your core, and you knew that you wouldn’t last long under this onslaught. It had never been like this with Sam – usually a quickie after a hunt, a mutual need for release, but this was way more primal, more intense.

Sam was claiming you as his own, and you had zero problem with that scenario.

His cock twitched and swelled as he pulled your thighs up, pinning your bent legs between his elbows and his ribs, driving into you harder and harder until you thought he might break you. It was a beautiful sight to see him above you, miles of golden skin and chiselled muscles, his entire body flexing and coiling with energy as he rammed you into the mattress.

Your second orgasm was unexpected and your body shuddered wildly as you tightened around him reflexively, making him groan, his mouth crashing against yours. The weight of his body was almost too much to bear but at the same time you wanted more, your fingers coming up to comb through his long locks as he kissed the life out of you, riding you through your climax and joining in with his own.

Neither of you moved for long moments, his body still twitching inside yours as you felt warmth dripping from your core onto the sheets, his heavy pants hot on your lips as he separated from you by a millimetre, unwilling to do even that much. Your fingers kept threading through his hair, and you stared into his hazel eyes, all thoughts of your bad mood from earlier gone. Slowly, Sam withdrew, but he didn’t go far, his arms gathering you against him in the generously sized bed.

‘I hate seeing you miserable,’ he whispered in your ear, holding you close as you both came down from your mutual highs. ‘I only ever want to see you smile.’

‘Why?’ Your reply was breathless, and your fingers curled into his bicep as he continued to cover your body with his larger frame.

‘Because I’m in love with you,’ Sam responded, his nose against your cheek, and his words soaked in adoration you’d never heard before. ‘Thought that would have been obvious by now.’ You smiled, unsure of what to say, except to return the affection.

‘I love you too.’

 


End file.
